You Found Me
by roxy695
Summary: A series of drabbles with the characters from Young Justice. Chalant, spitfire, etc. ENJOY!
1. Always Late

**Summary:** Zatanna and Artemis wait for their boyfriend to arrive for their double date.

**Pairings:** Chalant and Spitfire

**Rating:** K+

"Why are they ALWAYS late?" Zatanna said looking at the time on her phone.

"I have no idea, but geez this is the only day that we have off, and I'm gonna make the best of it, even if we have to watch the movie without our boyfriends." Zatanna's best friend, Artemis, agreed.

Artemis and Zatanna were waiting in front of the movie theatre near Artemis and Wally's house. They girls wanted to do a little shopping before their double date, so they drove separately, leaving their boyfriends back at the house, which they're now thinking was a bad idea.

"Ugh! Dick didn't answer his phone."

"Yeah neither did Wally, and the movie started ten minutes ago."

"When I see those two, so help me-" Zatanna was saying until she was interrupted my two loud reeves of motorcycle engines.

Lo and behold there was a black and blue motorcycle and yellow one with red thunder bolts along the side, pulling into a parking spot. Off came their helmets, and Artemis and Zatanna could hear, Wally and Dick laughing and chanting 'I totally won'.

"Zatanna wanna do something fun?" Artemis asked with a devilish grin on her face.

Zee nodded, and Artemis quickly whispered a plan in her ear.

"Nice!"

As soon as the boys got up their girlfriends they were tackled by lips to their own. They both deepened their kisses when suddenly the girl pulled away and glared at their significant other.

"You both don't get any more of that if you're late again! You hear me?" Artemis spat.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" both the red and raven haired boys said standing tall, and saluting.

"Good. Now let's go watch the movie. And you're buying popcorn." Zatanna ordered walking into the theatre winking at Artemis.

"You think it worked?" she asked Artemis.

"Oh yeah." She smirked looking back at the boys waiting in line at the concession stand.

**A/N: Ok that really sucked ass, but oh well. I haven't written in forever! More coming soon!**


	2. What You Want I Got

Title: What You Want I Got

Prompt: Cassie gets jealous that suddenly Jaime is getting a lot of attention from girls

Rating: T

Pairing: WonderBeetle

A/N: Cassie is 17 & Jaime is 18 in this, btw!

* * *

Curse puberty. She hated what it did to him. Don't get her wrong, she loved his new facial hair, his deep voice (that's attractively accented), and his sculpted toned muscles that cover his body. He takes her breathe away with every glance.

Sadly though, she wasn't the only one that noticed how well Jaime developed.

Cassie was reading a book in her favorite sweatpants on the couch when he walked in.

"Hola chica." Jaime said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey babe." she smiled.

"So I was thinking, since we have the day off, how about I take my beautiful girl to grab a bite to eat?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Jaime answered, with a goofy grin on his face.

"Sure. Just let me get changed first."

"I'll be here waiting."

Cassie stole a kiss before she went to her room to change.

* * *

They zetad and arrived in Central City a few moments later. He wanted to go to this diner that Bart had taken him to before.

As they walked up to the door, a lady in her early twenties was walking out. Being the gentleman that he is Jaime jogged up to the door to open it for her.

"Thank you sweetheart." she said with a wink.

"De nada."

Cassie saw the wink, but she just brushed it off, because she was just being friendly. Right?

In the diner already were a group of teenage girls, probably around 15, a gay couple, and two waitresses (one trainee and a trainer).

Right as they sat down, she immediately heard the group of girls giggling. "Oh my gosh, he is so hot!" said one of the girls, and another replying "I know right! I would so-" and that's where Cassie stopped listening. She DID NOT want to hear the rest of that sentence. She's just glad that Jaime was busy reading the menu to hear.

"See! Why can't you look like him! You need to starting working out more." said a flamboyant voice.

Jaime heard that one, and they both looked at one of the gay guys pointing at Jaime.

Jaime laughed, but Cassie was getting a little… upset, even though the comment was harmless. Everyone was talking about how attractive Jaime was, and she didn't really like it too much.

She didn't let it bother her too much though, and turned her attention to her boyfriend.

"Decide what you want?" she asked.

"Sure did. Did you?"

"Naw. I'll just get what you get. You've been here before.

"Ok, bella." he winked.

* * *

A few moments later the trainee walked up, looking down at her notepad. It was probably her first day, and was probably nervous, Cassie thought.

"Can I take your order?" she timidly asked.

That was when she looked up and locked onto Jaime. She froze. She literally froze and stared at him. It was about 20 seconds until Cassie had enough. So she cleared her throat as loud as she could, with a pissed smirk on her face, snapping the trainee out of her daze.

"I'm. So. Sorry." she apologized with a sympathetic voice.

"It's ok. Really." Jaime replied smiling

"Not really." Cassie said under her breath as she crossed her arms.

And with that the girl dashed to the back, without taking their order.

* * *

"Can we leave now?" Cassie asked.

"Por Que, chica? We haven't even ordered yet."

"Everyone here is talking about you, and how attractive you are. You just made a girl FREEZE Jaime. I'm… I'm… jealous, okay!"

Jaime couldn't help but laugh. "Cassie," he said grabbing her hands, "You of all people shouldn't be jealous. You're beautiful, and I don't want anyone else in this room or anywhere else for that matter. You're mine, and I'm yours."

"You mean that?" Cassie asked.

"Of course I do. Te amo, mi princesa." he said kissing her hand.

"I love you too Jaime."

"So how about we finish up here, and then we can do whatever you want after."

"Ok." she agreed. "But, you gotta go find the waitress, since your handsomeness scared her away."


	3. Let Me Protect You

Title: Let Me Protect You

Pairing: WonderBeetle

Rating: T

Prompt: Future fluff, were Older!Jaime is overprotective of Pregnant!Cassie

* * *

He was mad. No he was beyond mad, he was pissed! He didn't want to go to the fall festival this year, especially this year, she was being so stubborn!

"We're going and that's final. Go get dressed." Cassie said with a stern look on her face.

"Pero, mi amor, you're-" Jaime was cut off with his girlfriends hand over his lips.

"Just because I have a condition, does NOT mean that I'm not going to go to the fall festival this year. We've gone there every year we've been together. It's tradition." she pouted

"Cassie." Jaime said gently pulling his girlfriend of six years to where he was sitting. "I know you wanna go and have fun, but you're pregnant. And, I… I just don't want anything to happen to you. There are a lot of people there and I know for a fact that I wouldn't be able to control myself if someone bumped into you. The scarab might make me blast someone or something." he smiled looking up at her.

"I just want you safe. I don't wanna worry about you nena. "

Cassie could see the hurt in his face. She was wrong, and he was right. She couldn't help but to smile at her protective boyfriend. It was really sweet and she's glad that she has a guy like Jaime to be there for her, and occasionally knock some sense into her.

Cassie cupped her hands around the latino's face and placed her forhead on his. "You Jaime Reyes are the sweetest guy ever. We can stay just for you. Besides, I wouldn't be able to ride the rides anyway." she said with a smile. "We can watch a movie or something."

"That sounds good to me." Jaime agreed, standing up.

"BUT, I get to pick the movie!"

"It's fine with me, as long as I get to hold you through the whole thing." he said winking at his girlfriend.

"Te amo, Jaime." Cassie rose up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to her boyfriends.

"Yo tambien, bella"

I hope you liked it, it was a little rushed so…

**A/N: Translations: Pero, mi amor (But my love) Nena (Babe) Te amo (I love you) Yo tambien bella (Me too beauty)**


	4. Beginnings

Title: Beginnings

Pairing: SuperMartian

Rating: K+

Prompt: Supermartian birth + First Day home

* * *

"I can't believe he's already 10." whimpers M'Gaan in her husband's chest.

Today was their son's ,Ethan J'onn Kent, 10th birthday. It completely blew the couples mind.

"I know. I remember like it was yesterday when we brought him home for the first time."

M'Gann closed her eyes and fell into a daze, reminiscing over one of the happiest days of her life.

* * *

10 YEARS AGO

"I hope you like your new home little one." M'Gaan cooed to Ethan, while Conner got all of the bags, and 'It's A Boy' balloons from the car.

M'Gaan took Ethan on a tour of the house, explaining what they do in each room.

"This is the kitchen, I cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner in here. I hope you'll like my cooking."

"And this is me and daddy's room. Maybe when you get older you'll sneak in here if you have a bad dream. But hopefully you'll only have good sweet ones. Shall we go to the next room?"

Little Ethan made a little giggle noise and M'Gaan couldn't stop the huge smile that was forming. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

"Here we have the bathroom. 2 years from now you'll be potty training in here and one day you'll be saying I'm a big kid now."

"You're something else you know that." laughed Conner leaning on the bathroom door.

M'Gann blushed. It still shocks her how he can make her feel like she's in high school again after all these years. "I know. But, we have the most important room left. Would you like to join us Mr. Kent?"

"I'd be my pleasure." smiled Conner, following his wife to the last room of the hallway.

"And this Ethan, is your room." said M'Gaan as Conner opened the door.

* * *

The room had red walls, a changing table was in the corner, and next to the dresser (completely stocked with baby clothes that she received from her baby shower) there was a rocking chair with the baby blanket that Raquel made for him laying across it.

M'Gaan loved the rocking chair, but Conner's favorite part of the room was the crib area. On the wall above the crib was 'Ethan' in big block letters and underneath was a huge Superman Emblem. Clark and Conner had grown very close in the past few years, so why not?

With that Ethan made a big yawn. It had been a long day for everyone. M'Gaan gently placed Ethan in the crib and draped Raquel's blanket over him.

"Sleep well handsome" M'Gaan cooed kissing him on his forehead.

"We both love you so much." Conner whispered, kissing him as well.

"Sleep tight my little superman."

And with that Ethan drifted to sleep. And there stood the proudest parents in the world.


End file.
